Various fields of construction employ adhesive compositions that must be thoroughly mixed prior to their application. For example, thinset and grout are utilized in all sorts of tile settings. Mortar and other cementitious materials are similarly employed in various masonry applications such as bricklaying. Before these substances are applied, they must first be thoroughly mixed in water. Traditionally, such mixing is performed in a mixing bucket, using a mixing blade that is attached, for example, to a low speed drill.
Thoroughly mixing a viscous construction material can be extremely time consuming, tedious and labor intensive. As the mixer is operated, it is apt to disrupt and possibly knock over the mixing bucket. Accordingly, while one worker operates the mixer, a second worker is usually required to hold the bucket in place. It is normally far too awkward for a single worker to perform both tasks. Requiring the time and attention of two workers to perform the mixing operation is obviously quite inefficient.
An additional problem encountered during conventional mixing operations is that the composition being mixed is often splashed or other discharged from the bucket. This wastes material and creates a mess that must be cleaned from clothing, tools and the surrounding work area.